Todas las veces que cuentan
by Escriba
Summary: Bishop y Sabia. Otra vez. Un poco triste. Otra vez.


**Nota:** Lo mío no es amor, es obsesión. No, en serio, cada vez que tengo que ponerme a escribir una historia larga, me viene alguna idea sobre estos dos. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera creo que lo suyo sea posible. Yo, de verdad, creo que Sabia está enamorada de Tormenta. Pero así es mi musa, qué le vamos a hacer.

Esta historia contiene "spoilers" de los X-Treme X-Men desde el número 19 hasta el final y Uncanny X-Men hasta el 354 más o menos. Los que no los hayan leído, están avisados. Aunque claro, no sé quién puede tener interés en estos dos sin haber leído estos números Y aunque seguro que no entra dentro del canon (porque sé cómo piensa Claremont), lo he escrito de forma que no lo contradiga abiertamente. Aunque creo que, a estas alturas, el pasado que me inventé para Sabia puede calificarse de AU.

Oh, también se toca el tema del sexo, pero es de forma tangencial y muy poco gráfica, así que no calificaré como "M", a no ser que alguien lo pida.

Me gustaría recibir comentarios, más que nada porque he experimentado con esta narración. No hay diálogos, que creo son mi fuerte. Así que agradecería que la gente me dijera si funciona o si es más aburrido que un discurso parlamentario. A ser posible, sin insultar, gracias.

* * *

_La amistad acaba muchas veces en amor; pero el amor en amistad, nunca._

Charles Caleb Colton.

* * *

La primera vez que Sabia y Bishop durmieron juntos fue puramente accidental.

Ambos discutían las repercusiones y significados del sueño de Charles Xavier, mientras los demás se divertían afuera, celebrando la derrota de Khan.

En cierto punto de la noche, acabaron sentados en la cama, mientras Sabia iba mostrando datos en su pantalla holográfica de ordenador. Bishop se quedó dormido, apoyado contra la cabecera, entre la representación de números demográficos y la previsualización de los efectos de una hecatombe nuclear. Sabia se molestó un poco, pero no paró su actividad, ni cambió de posición. Como mucho, acomodó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Bishop. Mientras tecleaba y revisaba cómputos, entre sorbo y sorbo de buen vino, fue sintiendo el sueño posarse tras sus párpados y sobre sus brazos. En contra de los rumores, Sabia necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando, no era una computadora del todo. Así que terminó dormitando pegada a Bishop.

Cuando despertó, él la miraba de forma afectuosa.

No hablaron de ello; no, al menos, hasta ducharse y haber tomado el desayuno, y cuando mencionaron el asunto fue para quitarle hierro. Ninguno de los dos se fijó en lo bien que habían encajado sus cuerpos.

* * *

La segunda vez que durmieron juntos, no fue tan casual.

Ella y Bishop, acompañados de Pícara y Remy, habían decidido pasar la noche en la playa. A Sabia eso de tumbarse en la arena para que se le metiera en todos los orificios de su cuerpo no le hacía mucha gracia, pero Bishop acababa de aprender wind-surf y había descubierto que le encantaba el mar, y claro, ella no se veía con ganas de amargarle. Lo malo era que, al ser novato en ese ambiente, olvidó por completo el concepto de "marea". La mar baja y sube. Un efecto de la atracción lunar y solar. Dejar sus cosas cerca de la orilla mientras él practicaba wind-surf hasta el anochecer tuvo como consecuencia no sólo que se mojara su ropa, sino que, además, la estera para dormir desapareciera entre las olas.

De modo que quedaron cuatro personas y dos esteras (porque claro, Pícara y Remy sólo llevaron _una_). Tras mucho lamentarse y poco discutir, Sabia accedió a compartir la suya, si bien hubiera preferido darle un escarmiento a su compañero.

Al principio se acostaron de lado, espalda contra espalda, pero él no podía conciliar el sueño en esa postura y a ella le ponían nerviosa sus continuos suspiros. Intentaron yacer de espaldas al suelo, uno junto al otro, pero no entraban ambos en la estera. Su única solución fue que Bishop se mantuviera tumbado boca arriba, mientras Sabia se acurrucaba a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Bishop se concentró para impedir que el calor corporal se le subiera a la cabeza (o se le bajara, en este caso), mientras Sabia contaba cada centímetro de su piel en contacto con la de él.

La cosa empeoró, por supuesto.

Furtivos movimientos en la oscuridad y presurosos susurros les advirtieron sobre las intenciones de Pícara y Remy. Durante un par de minutos Sabia se convenció de que la pareja no se atrevería a hacer nada, pese a la nula visibilidad y la creencia de que tanto ella como Bishop dormían; hasta que escuchó acompasados ruidos de fricción. Entonces Bishop hizo una cosa muy suya: tapó la oreja libre de Sabia con una mano, para impedirle oír los jadeos amortiguados. Esa noche dormir, lo que se dice dormir, no durmieron mucho.

* * *

La tercera vez ocurrió en el helicóptero que los llevaba al glaciar McKenna, a investigar el asesinato múltiple imputado a un mutante.

Estaban sentados en el mismo asiento, tapados con una manta para compartir el calor humano. Sabia se dejó llevar por la rítmica respiración de su compañero y entró en una suave duermevela. Bishop dormitó, hechizado por el perfume procedente del lustroso cabello de Sabia. Bajo el arrullo del batir de las hélices.

* * *

La cuarta tuvo lugar en la misma misión.

Habían descubierto la identidad del presunto asesino y, deduciendo que se refugiaría en el Instituto Xavier de Estudios Superiores, se prepararon para viajar hasta allí. Pero antes decidieron echar una cabezada.

En un Mitsubishi Frontera.

Sobre los asientos delanteros reclinados.

Los coches no son cómodos para "divertirse" y aún lo son menos para pernoctar. Sobre todo si las personas implicadas tienen otros problemas de los que preocuparse. Sabia trataba de volver a su personalidad de siempre y recuperar su mente analítica para hacer frente a los posibles planes del diabólico Elías Bogan, mientras Bishop se mantenía despierto vigilándola a ella.

Durante la noche, Sabia no dejaba de tiritar, por una sensación muy distinta al frío. Bishop acercó el dedo meñique a su mano, para acariciarle el dorso. Ella miró hacia otro lado, pero no lo rechazó. Él agregó el anular, luego el dedo medio, el índice después, hasta incorporarlos todos. Sabia no dijo nada. Bishop se armó de valor y le cogió de la mano. Y así se mantuvieron hasta la hora de despertar.

Como dejaron la calefacción a tope, los cristales se empañaron, dando la sensación, a cualquiera que por allí pasase, de contener otro tipo de _actividades_.

* * *

La quinta vez resultó aún más interesante.

En el desenlace de todo el asunto de Jeffrey Garrett, autor del, más o menos culpable o imprudente, homicidio de las personas congeladas en el glaciar McKenna, Sabia y Bishop, junto con Tormenta, terminaron en la Mansión de Charles Xavier. Tras haber sufrido las torturas de las criaturas de Bogan dentro de la Sala de Peligro, se tomaron unas horas de descanso, al tiempo que el Profesor realizaba una investigación por su cuenta.

Aunque Sabia fingía muy bien mantener el tipo, Bishop la conocía lo suficiente como para advertir su agotamiento, así que, rechazando sus débiles protestas, la acompañó a uno de los cuartos libres del Instituto. Y se tumbaron en la cama. O mejor sería decir que se desplomaron sobre ella.

Muy pronto, sin embargo, Bishop advirtió varios detalles perturbadores. Primero, el muslo izquierdo de Sabia descansaba sobre el suyo. Segundo, su mano izquierda se doblaba encima de la entrepierna del hombre. Tercero y último, Sabia mantenía el cabello suelto y al pobre Bishop le cosquilleaba todo el cuerpo. Jamás tocaría nada más suave. A pesar de sus denodados intentos, no logró dormirse ni tranquilizarse, como si un ansia informe le royera las entrañas. Así pues, presa de una excitación culpable, cuando presumió que ella estaba dormida, se levantó para correr al baño contiguo.

Sabia esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha al escucharle gemir.

* * *

Fue la sexta vez cuando mantuvieron relaciones.

Mount Haven podía haber sido un paraíso para los mutantes, pero el hecho de construirse sobre un genocidio e infectar a los niños con _nannites_ para conseguir su obediencia ciega le había restado puntos.

En el hotel de Chicago donde se alojaron tras abandonar el pueblo, a causa de la escasez de habitaciones, Bishop y Sabia compartieron una. Ella intentaba recuperarse de la pérdida de control provocada por los _nannites_, él trataba de disimular que conocía tan bien a su compañera como para saber que ella nunca le sonreiría sinceramente.

La tensión no hizo más que empeorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar una persona fantaseando, con su fantasía tendida a su lado, antes de actuar?

Bishop sólo quería besarla, Sabia estaba demasiado cansada para negarse. A partir de ahí, sus cuerpos siguieron una inercia propia. No fue pasional ni salvaje, más bien un abandono lánguido, apenas suficiente para llevarles a un placentero descanso.

Si Lobezno se olió algo cuando les invitó a tomar una copa, no dijo nada. Si Tormenta vio algo raro cuando observó lo cerca que se sentaban, no dijo nada. Sam sí que comentó algo, cuando descubrió el leve sarpullido en el labio inferior de Sabia, pero erró el diagnóstico.

* * *

La séptima. ¡Oh, la séptima!

Poco que ver con el cielo del mismo número. Al menos, en principio.

Un atentado con bomba frustrado en un lugar atestado de gente no está recomendado para poner a tono a nadie. Terminar con una brecha en la cabeza, como le ocurrió a Sabia, rompe aún más el encanto.

Pero, si el séptimo cielo es la Iluminación a alcanzar a través del conocimiento, aquella noche cumplió con creces su cometido.

Bishop y Sabia eran compañeros, su relación profesional resultaba inmejorable; sólo un gesto, una mirada, y conocían las intenciones del otro como si fueran las suyas propias. Incluso habían llegado a un punto donde podían relajarse y actuar de manera natural, sin las habituales murallas emocionales. Ella mostraba preocupación por el bienestar de Bishop y él bromeaba sobre el amor frente a ella, envidiando la relación de Sam con Lila sin que pareciera estar exigiéndole nada a Sabia. Y, aún así, todavía existía una zona gris entre ellos, como la bragueta abierta del jefe que todo el mundo ve pero nadie menciona. Evitaban encontrarse cerca de una cama o cualquier otro mueble que pudiera servir para acostarse. No se avergonzaban de lo ocurrido aquella sexta noche, era precisamente lo contrario: sabían que, de tener de nuevo la oportunidad, volverían a hacerlo. Lo cual podría llevarles a una peligrosa espiral de sentimientos, dudas y compromisos. Ambos estimaban su amistad demasiado para ponerla en peligro.

Pero una casa repleta de huéspedes y las exigencias terapéuticas de Sabia les obligaron a compartir habitación.

Sentados en la cama, Bishop le limpió la herida, le dio yodo, la sujetó con puntos de papel e incluso la sopló y murmuró "sana, sana, culito de rana". Esto último provocó un suspiro casi compasivo en Sabia. Luego cayó sobre ellos la sofocante consciencia de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Le tocó a Bishop rebajar la tensión, enumerando las heridas en la cabeza recibidas desde su instrucción en la academia de policía. Sabia relató las suyas. Esta conversación se extendió a las lesiones en otras partes del cuerpo, lo cual desembocó en la comparación de cicatrices, ello a su vez en la competencia por conocer la peor secuela física padecida, y así hasta terminar en la exhibición de sus tatuajes. Sabia tenía tatuadas varias partes del cuerpo interesantes y no por menos vistas o conocidas dejaron de surtir efecto en Bishop. Cuando Sabia comenzó a señalar los _piercings_, los dos estaban desnudos y tocándose.

El resto no pudieron, no quisieron pararlo. Se dieron cuenta de que, pasara lo que pasase, se encontraban demasiado cómodos juntos.

* * *

Para la octava vez, la cuestión no estribaba en si debían dormir juntos, sino en si podrían conciliar el sueño el uno sin el otro.

Eso le ocurría a Sabia. Jamás le había preocupado sufrir insomnio; es más, consideraba la capacidad de mantenerse operativa con poco descanso como un don. Pero desde que Bishop se había introducido en su cama, le preocupaba no poder pegar ojo, dando vueltas una y otra vez sobre el lecho vacío.

Y Bishop no estaba porque se encontraba en la habitación contigua charlando con Evangeline Whedon, la famosa abogada pro-mutante, quien iba a ayudarles en su investigación de un posible fraude en la compraventa de bienes raíces en perjuicio de los humanos normales de Valle Soleada.

Sabia podía escuchar sus risas.

Debería estar descansando, recuperando fuerzas para luchar contra las muy probables amenazas que vendrían en el futuro, pero no podría si esos dos no dejaban de armar escándalo.

Tras un rato, Bishop dijo algo de una siesta antes de ponerse a trabajar y entró en la habitación. Sabia, en un acto que ella misma hubiera calificado de infantil, se hizo la dormida.

Bishop la observó en silencio durante varios minutos; parecía una estatua de la Grecia clásica, con su piel de alabastro y su aspecto sereno. Luego se desnudó y se introdujo bajo las mantas. Entonces descubrió que ella estaba despierta en realidad. Acercó su cuerpo de manera que pudiera abrazarla, acarició su antebrazo hasta ponerle la piel de gallina y besó su terso cuello, notando el pulso acelerarse. Ella abrió los ojos y le mandó una mirada diáfana, llena de reproches silenciosos. Él sonrió, disculpándose sin pedir perdón. Como si de un objeto envuelto en exquisito papel de regalo se tratase, le quitó la ropa. Probó el sabor de su boca y olió el perfume de su cabello, pero en un acuerdo tácito expresado tan sólo en sus caricias, no pasó de ahí. Sabia se quedó rendida, con la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Bishop. Él apenas pegó ojo.

Cuando se levantó para ducharse y vestirse de nuevo, ella seguía durmiendo.

No se despertó hasta escuchar ruidos en el salón, provocados por las pesadillas inducidas por Reviniente.

Mientras Sabia hablaba con Pícara para informarle de cómo andaba todo por la casa, Bishop fue el único en darse cuenta de que la mujer sólo llevaba puesta una camiseta de tiras; y sus calzoncillos.

* * *

La novena vez hicieron el amor.

Así lo consideró Bishop, al menos.

Habían resuelto el fraude de tierras: el aparente organizador de la red de extorsión era un abogado, Jarod Molloy; su jefe, Roberto DaCosta, alias Mancha Solar, resulta que era más inocente que Richard Kimble. Todo estaba atado y bien atado.

En apariencia.

Lo cierto era que la actuación en solitario del señor Molloy no convencía a nadie. Y además quedaban otros flecos que cortar. Enormes conflictos sentimentales que bullían en la mente de Sabia, como una olla a presión.

Reviniente, el mutante (¿o era _la_ mutante?) capaz de atrapar a la gente en la ilusión de su peor pesadilla, atacó a Bishop y Evangeline. Sabia despertó a tiempo para evitar males mayores. Y para ser testigo de cuál era, exactamente, la peor pesadilla de Bishop. Era ella, Sabia. Sabia traicionándole. No porque estuviera poseída por Bogan o cualquier otro, sino porque lo deseaba, porque era mala desde un principio, porque les había mentido a todos; porque le había mentido _a él_.

Dicen que no hay peor furia en el Infierno que la de una mujer despechada. No es del todo exacto. No hay peor furia en el Infierno que la de una Sabia que hubiera depositado su confianza en alguien para verla ultrajada.

La palabra "furiosa" no llegaba a describir ni un ápice su estado de ánimo.

Si Bishop no hubiera estado tan atareado desatascando su _glock_ de arena, habría visto la expresión de su compañera al entrar en el cuarto. Si hubiese levantado la cabeza al pedirle un trapo para limpiar la recámara, habría advertido que le entregó su camiseta favorita. Si hubiese hecho más caso al pedirle un refresco (por favor, si no era mucha molestia), habría escuchado el gélido tono en el "claro, ahora mismo".

Hasta ahí había llegado Sabia; cogió la puerta y salió de la casa.

Bishop se quedó desmontando su arma. Cayó en la cuenta de que nadie le había traído nada cuando le faltaban dos piezas para volver a montar. Sus años de policía le hicieron sospechar algo. Bueno, eso y ver el cajón de su ropa revuelto. Esperando equivocarse, miró el trapo que había estado utilizando para lustrar su pistola. No se equivocaba.

Salió a buscar a Sabia antes de que las cosas tomaran proporciones épicas.

La encontró en la playa, sentada sobre una toalla, buscando datos con sus gafas cibernéticas.

Bishop no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué horrible crimen había cometido a ojos de ella, pero obviamente no se iba a quedar esperando la inminente crisis. Sabia, eso lo había comprobado Bishop, compartía con Ororo esa exacerbante reserva que le hacía guardar rencores durante décadas; sin soltar prenda del porqué.

Bishop se dejó caer a su lado. Ella, por supuesto, no le prestó atención. Él comenzó a hablar del tiempo, de las gaviotas, de los preciosos tonos dorados del atardecer, del oleaje, de lo mucho que le molestaba verla así… Sabia siguió ignorándolo.

Bishop decidió utilizar la artillería pesada: le quitó las gafas y clavó sus pupilas en las de ella, como si se dispusiera a interrogar a un correoso delincuente. Sabia trató de zafarse, pero él la retuvo. Bishop le preguntó, con toda la gravedad que le era posible sin resultar amenazador, cuál era su problema. Y Sabia, aún cuando dudaba sobre su conveniencia, se lo expuso.

Con pelos y señales.

De hecho, con términos tan técnicos y rebuscados que Bishop los anotó en su mente para mirarlos más tarde en un diccionario. Por fortuna, comprendió el meollo del problema.

Dudó entre avergonzarse o sonreír de satisfacción. Conocer los sentimientos de Sabia no era tarea fácil; descubrir que los mismos giraban en torno a él añadía a la complejidad un complemento de orgullo importante.

Esbozó una sonrisa de bobo, lo que, por supuesto, enfureció aún más a Sabia. Una cosa era sentir esa irracional irritación y otra muy distinta, permitir que él se chanceara de ello. Pero Bishop no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Calmado, sensato, seguro de sí mismo, confesó que, ciertamente, su mayor miedo era que ella hubiera mentido, que le estuviera utilizando; que le abandonara. Antes de que ella replicara, añadió que estaba muy feliz por tenerla a su lado, y que no podría soportar el hecho de perderla, fuera cual fuese la razón.

El romanticismo puede causar estragos, incluso en alguien como Sabia.

Bishop continuó, alentado por el silencio de su compañera, y preguntó si ella no tenía ningún miedo, si no sentía desconfianza o temor por algo en concreto. Sabia vio aparecer ante ella una imagen fugaz: Bishop y Evangeline riendo, sentados muy cerca, demasiado cerca, compartiendo confidencias que dos conocidos casuales no deberían compartir. No era sólo una fantasía, era un recuerdo. Lo había visto al despertarse y acudir en su ayuda, cuando Reviniente atacó. Pero, a la luz de todo aquello, Sabia comprendió que se trataba de una pesadilla inducida por el malévolo mutante, que no respondía a la realidad, sino a sus propios y ocultos temores.

Las revelaciones siempre tienen algo de irónico.

Sabia no dijo nada de todo esto, por supuesto, sólo vaciló. Para Bishop, ese titubeo fue suficiente; rodeó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó, lenta, cariñosamente, intentando ser lo menos intrusivo posible. Sabia se abandonó a sus caricias.

Y allí, en la playa de Valle Soleada al anochecer, mecidos por el rumor de las olas, hicieron el amor.

Mucho más tarde, Pícara salió en su busca. Al encontrarlos, no tardó ni dos segundos en darse la vuelta y marcharse. Jamás les dijo lo que vio. Ella misma intentó borrarlo de su cabeza.

* * *

La décima vez tuvo el tacto de la costumbre y el ritmo de la ansiedad.

En un osado intento por capturar a Bogan, Sam, Sabia y Bishop planearon utilizar a éste último como cebo. Un fantástico y maravilloso plan que parecía perfecto en teoría, pero que fue convirtiéndose en una pesada losa para Bishop y Sabia a medida que terminaban la conversación y se retiraban a su cuarto.

Sólo el silencio les recibió.

Se quedaron en medio de la estancia, en ese gesto nervioso de pasar el peso de un pie a otro, cruzar y descruzar los brazos y mirar hacia los lados.

Las palabras, a veces, cuestan más que iniciar una guerra.

Para esas situaciones, ambos tenían un modo profesional. Se les encendía el piloto automático y podían operar sin problemas, incluso en situaciones límite.

Sabia se sentó en el sofá, con intención de seguir investigando sobre Bogan. Bishop comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, decidiéndose por unos pantalones cortos para correr. Ella robó un par de miradas al cuerpo desnudo de su compañero.

Una vez vestido (por exiguo que fuera el vestuario), se sentó al lado de Sabia. Comentaron el caso y luego, como queriendo olvidar, pasaron a los chascarrillos. Hablar sobre la inexistente vida amorosa de Ororo tenía algo de tranquilizador (excepto para la propia Tormenta, claro). Bishop observaba, devoraba, cada uno de los gestos de Sabia, desde sus largos dedos recorriendo el teclado virtual hasta el arqueo de su ceja izquierda, pasando por el fruncimiento de sus carnosos labios. Sin embargo, parecía inquieta por alguna razón. El ego de Bishop no era tanto como para convencerse de que la preocupación que ella escondía se refería sólo a él.

Estaba en lo cierto.

Sabia, por si fuera poco con Bogan, los conflictos entre mutantes y no-mutantes y la amenaza perpetua que pendía sobre la Tierra, había descubierto un nuevo motivo de inquietud originado por su "noche en la playa".

Puñetas con las flores y las abejas.

Aún era demasiado pronto para confirmarlo; aunque demasiado tarde para prevenirlo.

Viéndola ponderar ese tema importante que no quería compartir con él, Bishop salió un instante y volvió con una botella de vino y una copa. A él le gustaba saborear un buen caldo como al que más, pero no era el momento. Sabia agradeció el gesto con una mirada casi tierna; las luces del techo se reflejaban en sus ojos como la constelación de Orión. Tras varios sorbos de vino, la flemática cibérpata logró recuperar su estado de ánimo usual, lo cual la llevó a ser más consciente de la ropa (o, más bien, la _falta_ de la misma) en Bishop. Intentó estudiar aquella musculatura de forma desapasionada. Como siempre, fue un intento más bien baldío. Sabia no era una inocente colegiala, ni mucho menos, y había resistido los encantos de hombres mucho más atractivos, y aún así, era incapaz de no alterarse ante su presencia.

Bishop, aún a su pesar, miró de reojo el reloj. Pronto tendría que marcharse. Sabia posó su mano sobre la esfera del reloj, ocultándolo.

Era lo más cercano a una invitación que recibiría de ella.

Bishop no la rechazó. Rodeó el pálido rostro de Sabia con las manos y le besó en la boca, como si quisiera grabar su tacto sobre los labios. Tenía el gusto dulzón del vino y un sutil aroma a lavanda y moras silvestres. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos se encontraron revolviéndose sobre el sofá, entrelazando sus miembros, como si les faltara aire y el otro fuera una bombona de oxígeno.

Al menos hasta que Bishop apoyó mal la mano, aprisionando un mechón de Sabia, provocándole un fugaz dolor y el consiguiente respingo.

Bishop se paró encima suyo, expectante, ansioso sin querer parecerlo. Mientras, Sabia recuperó resuello y sentido común. Se le quedó mirando, acariciándole la barba, tratando de transmitirle el estado de la situación sin herirlo, de calmarlo evitando frustrarlo sobremanera.

No podían hacerlo; no entonces, no así, no sin tiempo, no encima de un sofá-cama sin desplegar, no cuando la fatalidad se cernía sobre ellos; no con tanta desesperación.

Bishop asintió en silencio y la abrazó, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su blanco cuello.

Durante cinco minutos, cinco cálidos y apacibles minutos, mantuvieron los ojos cerrados y se abandonaron a ese reposo sólo asequible a niños o a completos inconscientes.

Fue Sabia la primera en despertarse.

En ese estado de somnolencia que tanto se asemeja a flotar sobre agua templada, se coló el recuerdo de su hermano, con su pelo revuelto y sus ojos siempre alegres; incluso aquel último día. Debió moverse, porque Bishop se agitó, poniéndose en guardia. Parpadeó varias veces, para despejarse, esbozó una sonrisa fugaz y se incorporó impulsándose con los brazos. Sabia aún se encontraba sensible por la memoria de su hermano, razón que le impulsó a agarrar a Bishop de la muñeca.

Él se giró, perplejo.

Ella tuvo un momento de duda, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

Él siguió mirándola, estupefacto rayando en la apoplejía.

Ella recordó el último acto de su hermano, antes de que los soldados serbios se lo llevaran con los demás hombres adultos. Buscó algo suyo, algo que pudiera darle; se topó con uno de sus pendientes plateados con forma de pluma; se lo entregó, para darle suerte. Bishop se guardó el presente en su riñonera, temeroso de hablar y romper el hechizo, de decir algo que pudiera molestarla y hacerla fría y descreída de nuevo. Así que inclinó la cabeza y se marchó.

Sabía tardó varios minutos en apartar de sí todos sus temores, pero cuando lo logró, su estoicismo y profesionalidad fueron intachables. Incluso ella misma llegó a creerse su propia actuación.

* * *

Casi no llegan vivos a la undécima vez.

O, al menos, Sabia estuvo a punto de no contarlo.

Magma la encerró en un caparazón de lava solidificada, Bogan jugó con su psique y lo que es peor, tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus compañeros. Quienes, pese a conocer su oscuro y vergonzoso secreto, la apoyaron. Incluido Bishop. Lo cual, aliviaba al tiempo que inquietaba a Sabia. Lucas Bishop empezaba a ser una persona indispensable en su vida. Dormía con él (aunque, en puridad, sólo en diez ocasiones), comía con él, trabajaba con él… prácticamente se pasaban las 24 horas del día juntos. Y lo que es peor, los demás comenzaban a darse cuenta. Antes, la interacción entre ellos dos se producía estuvieran solos o no, pero desde hacía algún tiempo, Sabia notó que la gente tendía a "desaparecer" cuando ellos se reunían. Como queriéndoles ceder espacio e intimidad.

Era más aterrador que el mismo Elías Bogan.

El que Bishop aprovechara cualquier ocasión para tener contacto físico con ella (aunque sólo se limitara a ponerle una mano en el hombro), o el que su voz tomara el agudo tinte de la preocupación cuando el peligro la acechaba, o el que le llamara "chica" delante de todos, no ayudaba, precisamente.

Lo peor, sin duda, fue cuando se disponían a vencer a Bogan, salvando a Rachel Grey de sus garras. Habían reunido sus fuerzas, utilizando a Bishop como catalizador, a Pícara como cañón y a Sabia misma intermediando. Para poder transferirle su poder, Bishop necesitaba tocarla. Lo que _no_ necesitaba hacer, a juicio de la cibérpata, era ponerle la mano sobre el pecho. No se dio cuenta al principio. Tuvo que ser la mirada atónita de Remy la que le hizo notarlo. Casi le rompe el brazo al pobre Bishop. Lo cual fue aún peor, puesto que la Sabia de siempre hubiese dejado pasar el hecho con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

Sabia odiaba toda aquella situación. Se estaba volviendo _sentimental_. Y no tenía ni idea si se debía a su relación con Bishop o a las consecuencias de su indiscreción en la playa.

Porque esa era otra.

Se suponía que ambos eran adultos, maduros, profesionales, de recios principios y envidiable autocontrol, y a ninguno se le ocurrió llevar un preservativo. Aún peor, ni siquiera se acordaron de ello.

Sabia se encontró asiendo todos sus miedos, que se habían corporizado en una prueba de embarazo. Jamás nadie tuvo tanta necesidad de orinar. Por supuesto, otra cosa eran las ganas. Para empezar, ¿cómo se las arregla una para apuntar y controlar? Esa era una clase práctica que Sabia nunca había recibido. Tampoco había recibido instrucción alguna sobre cómo criar niños. Lo poco que conocía se debía a meros recuerdos, vagas imágenes de sus padres y vecinos llevando a cabo toda clase de incoherencias rematadas con la frase "cuando seas mayor, lo comprenderás". Sabia ya era adulta, y seguía sin entenderlo. Además, la guerra y la muerte terminaron formando su carácter, más dado a la desconfianza y al desapego, que al espíritu maternal. Y su vida tampoco resultaba adecuada para alumbrar descendencia. Lo cual significaba que no podía tenerlo… Sabia suspiró. Eso le pasaba por no ser una buena musulmana. Ya lo decía su padre: "Alá castiga a los inmoderados".

En esas disquisiciones filosóficas estaba cuando Bishop entró en el cuarto. Feliz y despreocupado, la viva imagen del hombre soltero. No lo suficiente, sin embargo, para que ella pudiera esconder la prueba de embarazo, disimular su expresión y largarse de allí a algún lugar _privado_. Bishop alargó el brazo y la inmovilizó. Por supuesto, Sabia podría haberse liberado; claro que, para ello, tendría que haberle hecho daño y ella no podía soportar tal cosa.

Sentimental, sentimental, sentimental, se estaba volviendo una muñequita de porcelana. Sólo le faltaban los lazos de colores.

Bishop utilizó las técnicas "mirar fijamente a los ojos" y "utilizar voz profunda y pausada" y "aprovecharse de la superioridad en altura y musculatura" y, sobre todo, "mantener contacto físico continuo". Sabia razonó que era mejor contarle la verdad a tenerlo pegado a su nuca por el resto de su existencia y le puso la prueba de embarazo delante de los ojos. Bishop bizqueó, literalmente. También abrió la boca. Y soltó un ruidito inarticulado, entre un suspiro y un gañido. Luego se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Sabia no supo con exactitud qué clase de emoción se apoderó de ella, pero verlo ahí, sin poder reaccionar, le hizo marcharse al baño y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. No soportaba verlo así. Aunque no supiera explicarse la razón. ¿Acaso esperaba vítores y champagne?

Mientras ella hacía lo que tenía que hacer, Bishop logró recuperar parte de su sensatez. Estaba anonadado, eso seguro, y confuso. A medida que pasaban los minutos, sin embargo, algo parecido a una serena calma lo embargó. Jamás había pensado en ser padre; no realmente. Como mucho, se había planteado la lejana posibilidad. _Papá_, la propia palabra parecía haber cobrado un nuevo y fascinante significado. Para alguien venido del futuro, el poder engendrarlo suponía un soplo de esperanza. Aunque también resultaría algo confuso si volvía al mañana; ¿y si se convertía en su propio abuelo? Bueno, por parte de padre, al menos, no podía ser.

Unos quejidos ahogados procedentes del baño, inconfundibles como juramentos fuera el idioma que fuese el utilizado, lo sacaron de aquellas especulaciones. Bishop llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Sabia le espetó que se marchase. Bishop dijo su nombre, en un tono mesurado, pero algo más cercano a la advertencia. Sabia volvió a recordarle la conveniencia de que se alejara. Remy, providente él, sacó la cabeza al pasillo para preguntar, asombrado, qué pasaba. Bishop contestó que nada, aunque lo hizo de un modo tan vago e intrigante que sin duda Gambito no dejaría de interrogarle, lo cual obligó a Sabia a salir, agarrar a Bishop por la muñeca y encerrarse en el cuarto.

Él se desasió, se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta, cruzó los brazos y esperó la explicación con ese rictus serio y algo prepotente que lo caracterizaba.

Ella, sintiendo el comienzo de una migraña, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados.

El juego del "a ver quién aguanta más", sin embargo, no puede alargarse mucho tiempo cuando se tiene una prueba de embarazo goteante en la mano. Tampoco ayuda el mirarla de reojo cada dos segundos para verificar su resultado. Bishop le preguntó entonces, en tono reluctante, qué resultado prefería. Sabia no contestó: era superfluo, pues fuera cual fuese dicho resultado, la conclusión sería la misma. Bishop, tras suspirar abatido, se sentó en la cama y atrajo a Sabia hasta ponerla sobre sus rodillas, como si de un Papá Noel políticamente correcto se tratara. Cruzó los brazos por encima de los de ella, para poder mejor susurrarle al oído.

Y así, unido a la cibérpata por un lazo tanto físico como emocional (pues Sabia era una empírica y necesitaba demostraciones palpables) le aseguró que siempre estaría junto a ella, ya fueran sólo pareja o más de dos. Sabia se sintió reconfortada, no sólo por el calor corporal que él emanaba, sino sobre todo por sus palabras tranquilizadoras. Porque hasta entonces, ella no se había percatado de que las _necesitara_ siquiera; pero así era.

Tras los minutos de espera pertinentes, una señal de color tiñó el palo. La impresión era clara y no cabía dudas al respecto. _Negativo_. Sabia, poco acostumbrada a las demostraciones públicas de sus emociones, suspiró aliviada. Quiso echarse en el colchón, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para sostenerse, y Bishop la acompañó en el empeño, sin soltarla. Tal vez sintiera una punzada de decepción, pero había prometido no abandonarla.

Se quedaron tumbados, con los pies colgando hacia el suelo, en una postura más bien incómoda que les adormeció los miembros inferiores y hasta la cadera. No importaba. El bienestar de espíritu siempre ha sido más valioso.

Tiempo después, Sabia despertó sintiendo unos reconocibles calambres en el vientre. Mientras cogía un tampón, fue consciente de que no tenía el control absoluto sobre su cuerpo que presumiera y que, al fin y al cabo, era humana y podían afectarle los nervios como a cualquiera. No resultó una revelación apetecible.

* * *

Lo curioso en la duodécima vez fue todo lo que _no_ pasó.

Los X-Treme X-Men no fueron acogidos con fanfarrias y desfiles a su llegada a la Mansión, Tormenta no asumió uno de los papeles directivos de la Escuela, no hubo una emotiva reconciliación con Emma Frost, los antiguos miembros de los X-Treme decidieron no vivir en el mismo edificio que el resto.

Y Bishop no cogió sus cosas y compartió un cuarto con Sabia. Lo insinuó, sí, pero no lo hizo, tras ser testigo de la expresión de aterrado asombro en la cibérpata.

A él le parecía un poco estúpido, la verdad. No habían revelado su relación al mundo, ni siquiera a su círculo más íntimo, pero era obvio que todos sospechaban lo suyo. De hecho, cuando Cíclope les enseñó los planos de los antiguos establos que al remodelarse iban a convertirse en su nuevo hogar y vieron cómo la habitación de Sabia se comunicaba con la de Ororo, y únicamente con la de ella, le echaron una mirada curiosa a Bishop, quien se encogió de hombros, esperando la reacción de su compañera. Ella, como de costumbre, no dijo nada.

Sabia encontró reconfortante el hecho de poder alejarse de Bishop por un tiempo. La entrada compartida con el ático de Tormenta le aseguraba eso. Empezaba a agobiarle el tenerlo siempre al lado, de día y de noche. En realidad no era agobio, sino familiaridad lo que sentía, lo cual le inquietaba aún más.

Pasaron los días y el pobre Bishop fue huérfano de lecho, incapaz de acudir al cuarto de Sabia atravesando tan escandalosamente el de Ororo.

Afortunadamente, ningún castigo es eterno (o eso prefiere creer la gente en general, cuando se trata de ella misma) y al fin se presentó la posibilidad de burlar el "pequeño escollo", gracias, nada más y nada menos, que a uno de los tradicionales partidos de béisbol de la Escuela (ahora Instituto). Ambos disfrutaron bastante: a Sabia le gustaba la faceta geométrica y estadística del juego, mientras que Bishop se divertía con ser árbitro e ir por ahí dando órdenes y amonestaciones. Como era costumbre, el partido terminó en un ejercicio de batalla campal. Esta vez a cargo de Rachel Grey y Emma Frost. Tras separar a las dos gatas peleando por su territorio, a Bishop se le ocurrió que podría ser beneficioso para Rachel salir de la Mansión y viajar a algún sitio conocido o visitar a alguien familiar. Él, que había recorrido el tiempo arriba y abajo, sabía lo necesario que era tener raíces en alguna parte. Así que le planteó la idea a la muchacha, mientras espiaba los movimientos de Sabia, y la chica accedió encantada. A pesar de todas las penalidades que había sufrido, Rachel mantenía un resistente espíritu juvenil y optimista.

Sabia remoloneó por el campo de béisbol, en una actitud harto sospechosa. Miraba a Bishop y se preguntaba por qué estaba parado, hablando con Rachel, cuando se había pasado toda la semana anterior obsequiándola con su colección de miradas dolidas y anhelantes. No había quien entendiera a ese hombre. Como ese comportamiento era muy impropio de ella, Sabia abandonó el lugar para encerrarse en su habitación.

Por suerte para ambos, Bishop consiguió terminar la conversación que lo ocupaba y siguió a su compañera; a una distancia prudencial. Tormenta observó el detalle y decidió que pasaría el resto del día en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera su cuarto.

Sabia no necesitó girarse para percibir que él la seguía. Lo único que hizo fue caminar más despacio, de modo que pudiera aventajarle en varios metros, pero no tantos como para que el pobre hombre se desanimase. Lo recibió en su habitación, al pie de su cama, con los ojos atentos y los gestos vacilantes de alguien no muy seguro de cómo va a ser recibido. Bishop se hundió en sus brazos, en su cuello, en sus labios, cortando la incertidumbre como un escalpelo.

Por un momento, apenas una centésima de segundo, el mundo fue perfecto. Qué triste que la mente de Sabia fuera demasiado analítica y detallista como para obviar la piel pegajosa, la ropa húmeda, las uñas llenas de tierra y un profundo hedor a almizcle. Si todo eso, junto con ese sabor salado de la dermis y el calor humano, hubiera sucedido más adelante, una vez iniciado el besuqueo, Sabia lo habría dejado pasar. Pero no cuando aún era plenamente consciente. Así que se separó de Bishop y le ordenó darse una ducha. Él trató de persuadirla para que se metieran juntos, en ese tono bromista que sólo utilizaba cuando se sentía muy cómodo. Sabia se negó: existían _límites_.

Límite: dícese de la línea real o imaginaria que separa dos terrenos, dos países, dos territorios o, en este caso, dos personas.

A Sabia le había costado años erigir unas fronteras físicas y emocionales más recias que el Muro de Berlín. Se enorgullecía de que nada las traspasara, ni siquiera los suspiros. Pero Bishop se las había ingeniado para sortearlas, lanzando cosas por encima, con intención de que alguna las rebasara. Como, por ejemplo, calcetines. Sabia cogió uno de su incólume suelo. Por lo general, Bishop era un hombre pulcro y ordenado. Cumplía los tres requisitos en la lista ideal de toda abuela: bueno, trabajador y limpio. Pero por alguna razón inexplicable, era capaz de dejar sus calcetines medio enrollados en _cualquier parte_. Sabia sentía evaporarse su estoicismo ante aquella visión.

Mientras tanto, Bishop canturreaba bajo la ducha, ajeno a los nubarrones de tormenta. Cuando salió, la cibérpata le puso el calcetín frente al rostro. Bishop, toalla alrededor de la cintura, la miró de hito en hito. Entonces, Sabia enhebró un reproche tras otro, con un denominador común: su cuarto era inalterable. Donde Bishop sólo veía inocentes calcetines, Sabia veía señales de alarma, futuros ataques a su espacio vital (en la acepción germana).

Bishop trató de no reírse, pero le costaba mucho. ¿Acaso esa mujer no había vivido con nadie, aparte de ella misma? La respuesta lo entristeció de pronto: no, por supuesto que no. Sabia era solitaria, por naturaleza, por necesidad y, probablemente, por experiencia. Bishop no era el hombre más experto en relaciones sentimentales (de hecho, el que su relación más duradera fuese con Ave de Guerra decía mucho de él) pero al menos había dejado que alguien habitara su corazón. Sabia no había permitido tal lujo a nadie. Bishop sospechaba que ni siquiera a él.

Y eso lo desmoralizó.

Decidió acomodarse en la cama, temeroso de que si hablaba, destruiría el frágil arreglo entre ellos. Fuera cual fuese tal "arreglo". Sabia lo observó durante unos instantes, desconcertada por cómo había discurrido todo. Ese cambio de humor en él, expresando tácitamente que ella era culpable de algo cuando la realidad era justo la contraria, rehuía toda explicación lógica. Disgustada, se fue a darse una ducha, porque sabía que si hablaba, destruiría el silencioso arreglo entre ellos. Fuera cual fuese tal "arreglo".

Mientras el agua corría en el baño contiguo, Bishop cogió el _Cosmopolitan_ del revistero cercano a la cama. Por sorprendente que pareciese, Sabia tenía un buen montón de revistas que se podrían calificar como "normales", e incluso alguna que otra rozando la superficialidad más vergonzante. La cibérpata era una gran defensora de que ningún conocimiento era inútil y de que incluso la lectura del panfleto más infame podía aportar alguna enseñanza. Bishop completó el test titulado "¿tienes intimidad con tu pareja?" y lo dejó encima del colchón, bien a la vista.

Cuando Sabia volvió de la ducha, reparó en el susodicho cuestionario. La mirada que le echó a Bishop tardaría en ser olvidada por éste. Una vez, Bishop vio a un lobo (uno de los últimos) encerrado en una jaula; el animal no quería estar allí, pero cuando miraba al exterior sólo veía humanos con aviesas intenciones, como los que le habían capturado. Era la misma mirada.

Sabia, impertérrita, cogió la revista, la cerró y la colocó en su lugar. Luego se tumbó en la cama, de espaldas a él.

Bishop sintió el amargo sabor de la culpa en la boca de su estómago. Suspiró, como si con ello dijera algo. Se estiró hacia Sabia y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Ella no se apartó. Bishop le dio varios suaves tirones, para que se diera la vuelta. Ella cedió a regañadientes. Bishop se volvió a tumbar cual largo era y le ofreció el hueco de su hombro como almohada. Sabia titubeó un poco, pero, al fin, acomodó su cabeza en el sitio indicado. No hablaron en ningún momento. Era curioso cómo podían llevar adelante aquella relación sin hablar sobre sentimientos, sin comentar siquiera su existencia.

Sabia se sentía débil y confusa por haber cedido a los deseos de Bishop y a los suyos propios. Aquello le estaba costando caro: no podía operar como Sabia si no tenía control absoluto sobre sus emociones, y si no operaba como Sabia, ponía en peligro a su equipo. Incluido Bishop.

Quien se había quedado dormido.

Sabia tardó en cerrar los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, sólo podía pensar en lo agradable que era escucharle respirar.

El aliento de Bishop sobre su cara la hizo despertar. Él tenía el rostro muy cerca del de ella. En cuanto abrió los ojos, supo que era lo que él deseaba. Y, como de costumbre, Sabia cedió.

Dicho así parece como si fuera una penitencia para ella, cosa que está muy lejos de la realidad. A Sabia le gustaban "esos momentos de intimidad" (como los llamaba su madre) con Bishop. En contra de las apariencias, Bishop era dulce y delicado. Tal vez porque era tan grande y fuerte. Temía lastimarla. Lo cual tocaba una fibra sensible en ella, quien había estado rodeada de gente dañina la mayor parte de su vida. Sabia, obsesa del control como era, nunca se abandonaba del todo, y jamás había llegado al éxtasis, pero se esforzaba en complacer a Bishop todo lo que podía. Aunque aquello le pusiera un poco nerviosa, pues Sabia no tenía mucha práctica con los hombres en esta área (indeciblemente menos de lo que la gente sospechaba y murmuraba). Seguro que le hubiera tranquilizado saber que a Bishop le bastaba con un beso y que prefería otras pequeñas cosas al sexo, como abrazarla o acurrucarse junto a ella; pues le parecía un privilegio y le hacía tener esperanzas en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él podía introducirse en su corazón.

Estrechándola entre sus brazos, soñó con la sonrisa que ella nunca le había mostrado y con palabras que jamás había pronunciado. Sabia se mantuvo despierta, imaginando las paredes del cuarto y los muros de su personalidad cada vez más cerca, aprisionándola en una celda de deber. ¿Cuánto podría aguantar así? Sintiéndose una extraña para sí misma, como si viviera de prestado una vida que no era la suya.

Cuando Bishop volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró con ese brillo incontenible en ellos, Sabia percibió algo partiéndose dentro de ella. Pero aún así, no tuvo la presencia de ánimo suficiente para mostrar sus dudas al exterior; para confesárselas a él. Y mientras el hombre hablaba sobre salir y comprar flores para el memorial de Jean Grey, Sabia, por primera vez en su vida, quiso poder llorar; quiso poder ser humana para ser feliz en aquella situación. Pero al marcharse Bishop a darse otra ducha, Sabia sólo pudo ser consciente de los rebeldes calcetines sobre el suelo, como boyas en un mar calmado.

Lo supo entonces.

Dentro de algún tiempo, llegaría el momento y cortaría con él. Bishop se sorprendería y trataría de razonar con ella, pero no funcionaría. Sabia lo apartaría de todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida, y Bishop no tendría más remedio que claudicar. Al final, su esperanza se convertiría en añoranza, la añoranza en resentimiento y el resentimiento en separación.

Y Sabia supo que ya no habría más calcetines, porque su mundo era perfecto, limpio, aséptico.

Estéril.

* * *

De la decimotercera vez podemos destacar el ardor y la precipitación.

La adrenalina, en términos técnicos, es una hormona vasoactiva secretada en situaciones de alerta por las glándulas suprarrenales. Es decir, que se pone en marcha en cuanto hay acción, lo cual, en el caso de los Hombres-X, es a menudo. Así pues, todos ellos habían disfrutado (o sufrido) sus efectos.

Incluidos Sabia y Bishop. Como cuando casi pierden la vida ante La Furia, el escalofriante cyborg cazador de mutantes.

Entre otras cosas, aumenta la presión arterial y el ritmo cardíaco, aunque el hecho de sentir la sangre dentro de sus oídos también pudiera deberse a que se estaban besando en la habitación de Sabia, en el hotel londinense donde se hospedaban, tras llegar de aquella horrenda misión. También dilata las pupilas, con lo que se veían a la perfección; sus rostros acalorados, sus expresiones anhelantes. Aumenta la respiración, pero ellos casi no podían respirar al intentar comerse a besos y emitían jadeos entrecortados. Y puede estimular el cerebro para que produzca dopamina, hormona responsable del bienestar, aunque ellos dos segregaban dicha hormona sólo con mirarse y en aquellos instantes, con Bishop tirando a Sabia encima de la cama, realmente no necesitaban mucho más.

Bishop intentaba olvidar con qué frialdad le había tratado Sabia en aquella misión y concentrarse en el momento, en la piel de Sabia, en su cabello, en sus labios, en todo su ser. Ella se aferraba a él como un niño a su peluche en una noche de tormenta. Maldecía la cabeza rapada de Bishop, pues le impedía agarrarse mejor a él, ignorando que Bishop se había ido cortando progresivamente el cabello en un esfuerzo por borrar el perfume de la mujer a su alrededor, dándose cuenta, ya tarde, de que el aroma de Sabia se había introducido permanentemente en sus fosas nasales. Sabia no podía dejar de besar a Bishop, como si quisiera absorberle la vida, como si fuera lo único real y tangible en aquel mundo. Un mundo que se rompía a pedazos a cada segundo, frágil y efímero como un castillo de arena.

Sabia trataba de mantener unidos los retazos de consciencia que resbalaban sobre su psique, aquellos nódulos que representaban su pasado, su presente y la infinidad de hipótesis de futuro; el plano de toda su existencia. Aquello que le era tan natural como respirar, el control sobre sus ideas y sentimientos, se desprendía de ella, como la vieja piel de un lagarto, y sólo dejaba un cerebro vacío y palpitante, incapaz de comprender su propio lugar en el mundo. Quemaba. Quemaba como alcohol sobre una herida. Sabia intentó bloquear los receptores de dolor, ocultarlos con el creciente placer, pero descubrió que no era capaz. No recordaba cómo hacerlo.

Su cerebro siguió ardiendo, haciéndole ver borroso.

Bishop continuó ajeno a ella, distraído con la hebilla del cinturón de su uniforme, hasta que se vio incapaz de incorporarse, porque el brazo derecho de Sabia se tensaba sobre sus hombros, imitando una llave inmovilizadora de judo. Bishop trató de zafarse sin ningún éxito. Soltó un quedo bufido, más emparentado con una carcajada que con un verdadero quejido. Pensaba que se trataba de un estúpido reto. Entonces levantó la cabeza y vio el rostro sudoroso de Sabia, sus ojos en blanco y su cuerpo convulsionándose.

El mosqueo dio paso a una fría sensación de pánico. Durante dos segundos ese terror primario le paralizó todos los músculos. Luego gritó; con su voz, con su mente, con todo su ser.

Tormenta fue la primera en llegar, su bata de seda volando cual estela de un cometa. Subió a la cama de un salto, se inclinó sobre Sabia y apartó a Bishop suavemente, empujándole con una mano para que se quitara de encima de su compañera; sin siquiera echarle una mirada extrañada o sorprendida. Rachel se presentó al rato, volando gracias a su telekinesia (ya se encargaría más tarde de borrarle los recuerdos a quien fuera necesario). Su atención se focalizó directamente en Sabia, gracias a que hizo caso omiso de Bishop, al igual que Ororo. Rachel escaneó la mente de la cibérpata y advirtió cuán complicado era el problema. Su origen se encontraba en el dominio mental que La Furia había ejercido sobre Sabia. El cyborg había monopolizado la red neural de la mujer, inhabilitándola para su control. Con lo que Sabia se había visto en la obligación de crear nuevas sinapsis para liberar su mente. Todo había salido, en apariencia, bien. Sabia había recobrado el control de sí misma y mientras se había enfrentado a La Furia, parecía no sufrir secuela alguna. El problema (y Rachel lo descubrió tras diez minutos del más intenso escaneo) consistía en que Sabia sólo había reconstruido los enlaces sinápticos que le permitían operar a nivel objetivo. Su cerebro profesional, vamos. Todas aquellas conexiones y depósitos de memoria concernientes a su vida _emotiva_ no habían sido alterados. Cuando se vio en un escenario emocional, la situación estalló. Sabia era como un ordenador que no puede acceder a ciertos archivos que se encuentran en su propia base de datos por haber sido cambiados de nombre o de carpeta. Y eso la estaba destrozando.

Bishop se mantuvo de pie, observando, sintiéndose impotente mientras Rachel arreglaba el desaguisado, restauraba las conexiones rotas, reunía las ideas dispersas, con la paciencia y esmero de un fino artesano. Resultó una tarea difícil y muy íntima: Rachel tuvo acceso a recuerdos a los que no hubiera debido (ni querido). También percibió otra cosa: a medida que iba reconstruyendo la red neural de Sabia, ésta iba ayudando en la tarea… a su modo. La cibérpata podía ver todo su pasado y recorrerlo con total desapasionamiento. Podía ser testigo objetivo de sus errores, entre los cuales incluía su relación con Bishop. Lo vio claro: aquel camino sólo podía llevarlos al desastre; al sufrimiento; a la muerte. Jamás debió involucrarse en aquella aventura. Al menos debió haberse alejado antes de que fuera incapaz de hacerlo. Pero en ese momento podía. Rachel estaba creando nuevos enlaces para sustituir a los viejos, Sabia sólo tenía que impedir que los finos hilos de unión con Bishop no fueran remendados. Sintió el asombro de Rachel como gotas de lluvia sobre la piel. Sabia aprovechó su recobrado control para imponerse a la joven telépata. A través de la mente la amenazó con no dejarla seguir y hundirse en la locura si no le permitía borrar esa parte de ella. Rachel pareció claudicar. Pero sólo lo _pareció_. En realidad, pese a que un escaneo superficial no lo revelase, su gran poder restañó sutilmente las heridas psíquicas de Sabia. La cibérpata podría evocar su relación con Bishop con aparente frialdad, pero en el fondo, _en lo más hondo_, sus sentimientos hacia él (aquellos que no se confesaba ni a ella misma) perdurarían. Estaba enamorada de Bishop, y probablemente lo estaría siempre. Lo único que hizo Rachel fue permitírselo. El resto, era cosa de Sabia.

Cuando terminó la ardua tarea, Rachel miró a Bishop y se sintió como Branguene al confundir el vino de Tristán e Isolda. Y sin embargo, creyó que la alternativa hubiera sido peor.

Sabia se quedó tumbada en la cama, con los ojos vidriosos de los enfermos por fiebres. Bishop se sentó junto a ella y le tomó de la mano, sin importarle la gente alrededor. Rachel se retiró. Logan, que se había ocultado entre las sombras del pasillo, se marchó con igual sigilo. Tormenta alargó una taza de té hacia Bishop y luego abandonó el lugar. Bishop se quedó en la soledad de los centinelas.

Trató de dar de beber a Sabia con poco éxito. El té no era la bebida preferida por ella. Además, no tenía el sabor acostumbrado. Bishop olisqueó el líquido y tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Agarrándola con dos dedos, como si fuera una muestra viral, dejó la taza sobre la mesilla. Aprovechó aquella mano libre para apartar un mechón del rostro de Sabia y acariciarle la mejilla. Ella ignoró los dulces pinchazos procedentes de su pecho, achacándolos al malestar general. Bishop se agachó para preguntarle cómo estaba. Sus ojos derramaban una emoción intoxicante que a Sabia le resultó casi insoportable. Mintió, diciendo que se encontraba en perfecto estado, y tuvo que darse la vuelta para asegurarse de que su expresión no la delataba. No era como si pudiera engañar a Bishop, claro. El hombre no dijo nada, tan feliz por verla consciente y (en apariencia) sana, que respetó su inexpugnable intimidad. En vez de hablar, se tumbó junto a Sabia, acomodando su cuerpo al de ella, como si de dos cucharas se tratase. Sabia, en un gesto demasiado humano en la cibérpata, tragó saliva, tratando de aliviar el dolor en su interior. ¿Por qué seguía Bishop allí, junto a ella? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que aquella relación estaba condenada al fracaso? Sabia había intentado hacérselo ver mediante pequeños gestos. No funcionó. O Bishop era muy denso o muy cabezota. Para irritación de Sabia, seguía tratando de actuar como su caballero protector, a pesar de que ella no necesitaba ninguno. Había sobrevivido sin él mucho tiempo, y podría arreglárselas sin él a la perfección. Ese trato galante la desconcentraba, comprometiendo su misión. Tenía que apartarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que las cosas se les fueran de las manos…

En medio de su argumentación mental, el esquivo sueño la alcanzó.

Bishop se mantuvo a su lado, acariciándole el cabello. El nudo en su estómago se fue relajando. Cuanto más rato estaba así, más seguro estaba que la mujer no iba a evaporarse de repente. El terror que había sentido mientras Rachel la curaba, lo había cogido totalmente por sorpresa. En teoría, estaba preparado para la eventual pérdida de sus compañeros. Pero eso sólo era teoría. Como establecía cierta regla: "en teoría no hay diferencia entre teoría y práctica. En la práctica, la hay". El pensar que Sabia podía estar efectivamente muriéndose casi lo mató. Entonces supo que su pérdida le resultaría insoportable. Que ella se había convertido en una parte fundamental de su vida. Que no se podía imaginar su existencia sin ella. En definitiva, que la amaba. Y tan pronto como supo esto, supo que no podría decírselo. Sabia tendría un ataque de pánico si lo averiguaba. La cibérpata había sido tantas veces herida en el pasado, que se había inmunizado contra cualquier sentimentalismo. Pensándolo racionalmente, éste era un argumento contra cualquier relación con ella, pero Bishop estaba enamorado. Ningún argumento racional puede vencer al amor. Por tanto, Bishop siguió yaciendo junto a Sabia, en un consciente silencio. Hasta que el dolor en su pecho fue más fuerte que su voluntad. Levantó la cabeza para asegurarse de que ella dormía y, en el tono de voz más suave y dulce que sus agitados sentimientos le permitían, le confesó que la quería, esperando no ser oído.

Pero Sabia estaba despierta y lo escuchó.

No reaccionó. Lo único que hizo fue pensar que el momento había llegado.

* * *

La decimocuarta vez fue la última.

Aunque Bishop jamás lo hubiera previsto. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pensó que sería la primera del resto de su vida. Pero no era él quien controlaba la situación. Nunca lo fue.

Sabia se había resignado a la ruptura con Bishop. En vez de un duro enfrentamiento, sin embargo, prefirió un suave distanciamiento. Se mostró más abierta y cordial que de costumbre, actuando casi como un ser humano. Bishop no había tocado su cama, pero Sabia se encargó de que las horas diurnas lo compensasen. Ya que iba a romperle el corazón, al menos podía hacer que los últimos recuerdos de su relación le fueran agradables. Bishop acogió el cambio con una mezcla de grata sorpresa y miedo paranoico. Pero ninguna queja salió de sus labios.

Hasta la noche de la recepción con la reina de Inglaterra. Bishop acudió antes de la cita a la habitación de Sabia, esperando un poco de cariño antes de la fiesta. Cuando Sabia le abrió, lo recibió con una expresión entre la estupefacción y la sospecha. Bishop, en su opinión, se había mostrado encantador y muy educado, pero Sabia le echó del cuarto con cajas destempladas. Bishop se mostró desconcertado; horas antes la cibérpata había paseado con él por las calles de Londres, casi como una novia normal.

Lo que Bishop ignoraba es que aquella mujer no era su Sabia. Era Lobezno utilizando un inductor de imágenes y haciéndose pasar por ella para atrapar a Víbora, de quien sospechaba intentaba secuestrarlos. Cosa que, por supuesto, hizo. Víbora jamás decepcionaba a sus detractores. Les encerró en El Mundo Asesino, también conocida como Disneylandia para Sádicos Psicópatas, y disfrutó viéndoles sobrevivir. Como era una mujer activa, entró personalmente en el juego para dispararle en la cabeza a Sabia, frente a los ojos de Bishop. Sólo que no era Sabia, sino Logan. Esto, sin embargo, era ignorado por Bishop, quien sintió una cólera más allá de toda cólera, hasta el punto de luchar mano a mano contra Víbora. De poco sirvió, claro, porque la mujer huyó. Bishop se arrodilló, destrozado, frente a la que considerada Sabia, hasta que Logan descubrió el montaje. Y entonces se sintió estúpido, aliviado y traicionado a la vez.

Sabia, por su parte, había sido testigo de todo lo acaecido dentro del Mundo Asesino, gracias a sus gafas cibernéticas, mientras se preparaba para matar a Courtney Ross en una azotea cercana al Banco Fraser. No lo valoró entonces, concentrándose en la alianza entre Courtney, Sebastián Shaw y Víbora. Sabia tenía una nueva misión. Una misión de la que nada iba hablar a sus compañeros, incluido Bishop. Sobre todo Bishop.

Fue en su camino hacia el hotel cuando Sabia fue verdaderamente consciente de las consecuencias de su engaño a Bishop. No le había dicho nada, con el argumento lógico de que mientras menos gente lo supiera más probabilidades habría de engañar a Vibora, pero advirtió que había calculado mal los posibles resultados y el efecto de los mismos en él.

Bishop la había visto morir. Por un cortísimo (y Sabia lo enfatizó) periodo de tiempo, Bishop creyó que estaba muerta.

Cuando entró en su habitación, la culpabilidad le había revuelto el estómago. Un rápido movimiento captó su atención y se puso en guardia al instante. Había un intruso dentro del cuarto. Antes de que le atacara, el extraño encendió la luz. Era Bishop. Sabia se quedó mirándolo, en una posición de defensa. Bishop tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro alicaído de alguien que hubiera llorado. Cosa que había hecho. Cuando estaba sólo, lejos de sus amigos. Cuando el peso de la situación lo había alcanzado de verdad, tras pasarse el efecto de la adrenalina.

Sabia, pese a desearlo, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, aguardando la reacción de su compañero. Esperaba una retahíla furiosa o un monólogo acusador. Bishop la sorprendió del todo al envolverla en un fuerte y desesperado abrazo. Sabia se quedó tan anonadada que ni siquiera pudo levantar los brazos para devolvérselo. Bishop murmuró palabras ininteligibles en su cabello. Sabia, tras recuperarse, y con esfuerzo, logró desasirse y apartarse de él. Bishop la miraba con una adoración rayana al fanatismo que hacía evocar Budas estallando.

Sabia se sintió, por primera vez en toda su vida, perdida. Totalmente perdida. ¿Acaso no estaba enfadado con ella? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso iba a perdonarle después de lo que había hecho? Sí, por supuesto que sí. ¿Y cómo tenía que reaccionar ella al respecto? Ya se había hecho sus planes, ya había decidido irse de los XSE, alejarse de él, y ahora él hacia esto… y descolocaba todo su universo. Sabia controló su respiración antes de que le diera un ataque de ansiedad.

Control. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Eso es lo que _era_. Toda su vida, toda su existencia, se basaba en el control. Había sacrificado demasiadas cosas para dejarse alienar. Por muy tentadora que fuera dicha alienación. Demasiadas cosas estaban en juego.

Bishop le acarició el rostro con los pulgares, sonriendo agradecido por tenerla allí. Todo él brillaba de amor. Todo él _era_ amor.

Sabia decidió. El momento había llegado. Y no lo hacía sólo por ella, ni siquiera por el mundo. Lo hacía por él, por su sonrisa, por sus caricias, por su bondad; por su cariño. Sabia no podía corresponderle de la manera tradicional, pero eso no significaba que no compartiera sus sentimientos.

Al amanecer, se marcharía sin dejar rastro, abandonaría su lecho, se alejaría para siempre de él. Pero eso sería al alba. Aquella noche, mientras durara, Sabia la aprovecharía. Bishop no la olvidaría jamás.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Así que asió sus manos y le besó en la boca, tierna, dulcemente. Se soltó el pelo para él. Le sonrió de verdad, desde el fondo de su corazón. Y por primera, y última vez, se abandonó completamente. Hasta el mismísimo séptimo cielo.

Por unas horas, Bishop se sintió el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Por unas horas, lo fue.

Hasta que los primeros rayos del día lo despertaron en una cama vacía.

* * *

Bishop y Sabia no volvieron a dormir juntos.

A los pocos días, Sabia abandonó los XSE para vigilar a Roberto DaCosta, el nuevo Rey Negro. Bishop continuó con sus compañeros, en la perpetua lucha por el pueblo mutante.

Se vieron más veces, para asuntos estrictamente profesionales. Su trato fue siempre cortés y diplomático. Se trataban con la neutralidad propia de los antiguos amantes. Jamás nadie escuchó algo malo de alguno de labios del otro. No discutieron, ni se reprocharon nada en absoluto.

En privado, de vez en cuando, abrían la caja de caudales de sus recuerdos y contemplaban aquellas escasas ocasiones que los habían unido, y soñaban con lo que pudo ser. Pero la realidad era la realidad, y los sueños, sólo sueños.

Bishop no se casó. Sabia no volvió a enamorarse nunca más.


End file.
